Words
by seafeather-ono
Summary: The first words of Weasley children, featuring Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Ficlit. Some strong language. Two versions of the same story, re-written because of course Fabian and Gideon knew all the Weasley boys.
1. Version 1

**A/N:** Here's a mini little ficlit about the Weasley Children's first words. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Weasleys or Harry Potter. Also Beth deserves credit for some of the first words.

* * *

Gideon and Fabian were present for Bill, Charlie, and Percy's first words. Molly said it was like they had special powers. Gideon laughed and said "Well, we're wizards, aren't we?" Fabian added, "If we have any powers at all, it wouldn't be the ability to make your kids speak, Molls." Molly only smiled.

Bill spoke at 13 months, when the whole family had gathered for Christmas. Molly and Arthur had brought Bill to the Prewetts' home, and the twins were home for Christmas. Fabian had been holding Bill, until he spit up on his uncle. With a grimace, Fabian handed his nephew to Arthur. Bill's face lit up happily, his chubby arms reaching for "Dada." Arthur beamed in reply.

Charlie waited a full 16 months before speaking. The twins were home for Easter, and they'd gone into London for the day. Molly decided to meet Fabian and Gideon for lunch, and Bill and Charlie needed an outing. After the meal, the twins decided to bring Charlie to a candy shop. There was a section with sugar animals, and Gideon asked which Charlie would like to have. Pointing at the bright yellow bird with an orange beak, Charlie said "Fffuck." Molly nearly fainted.

Arthur thought it was a fluke, just a coincidence that the twins had been been there for his sons' first words. That was, until the warm July evening when the twins were over for dinner. Arthur and Molly had just moved into the Burrow that spring, and the boys loved playing outside in the yard. Fabian and Gideon were egging Bill and Charlie into a broomstick race instead of setting the table. Arthur was "supervising," or sitting at the table with Percy in his lap. The youngest Weasley boy observed the mayhem calmly before saying, "No." The four roughhousers turned round to face Percy, silence falling until Arthur started laughing and calledfor his wife. Percy's scolding expression was eerily similar to his mother's when she emerged from the house a minute later, only spurring Gideon and Fabian to join in on the laughter.

The day that Fabian and Gideon went on that scouting mission, that should've gotten them home for supper, Molly learned she was pregnant again. She sent an owl to each of her brothers, though they were never to receive those owls. Molly and Arthur agreed, it was only fitting that the twins' names honoured their uncles. Their uncles, who would never hear their nephews' first words. Nor would they see the explosion Fred and George created with their first birthday cake, and wouldn't hear George's warning "Ka," followed by Fred's enthusiastic "Boom" and icing dripped from the ceiling.

Fabian and Gideon wouldn't be there on the lazy Saturday afternoon when Charlie asked his mum where they lived. Molly replied "Ottery St. Catchpole, Charlie," and Ron echoed "Otter," the full significance of which would only become clear 17 years later, when Hermione Granger snogged Ronald Weasley, and a pile of basilisk fangs to fall the floor.

Nor would the twins hear Ginny's quiet "Mama" when Molly was telling her daughter a story about her days at Hogwarts, but then again, only Molly heard that one.


	2. Version 20

**A/N:** So I re-wrote this drabble to be compliant with a more accurate timeline. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and of course, Beth chose half the words.

* * *

Gideon and Fabian were present for each of their nephews' first words. Molly said it was like they had special powers. Gideon laughed and said "Well, we're wizards, aren't we?" Fabian added, "If we have any extra powers at all, it wouldn't be the ability to make your kids speak, Molls." Molly only smiled.

Bill spoke at 13 months, when the whole family had gathered for Christmas. Molly and Arthur had brought Bill to the Prewetts' home, and the twins were home for Christmas. Fabian had been holding Bill, until he spit up on his uncle. With a grimace, Fabian handed his nephew to Arthur. Bill's face lit up happily, his chubby arms reaching for "Dada." Arthur beamed in reply.

Charlie waited a full 16 months before speaking. The twins were home for Easter, and they'd gone into London for the day. Molly decided to meet Fabian and Gideon for lunch, and Bill and Charlie needed an outing. After the meal, the twins decided to bring Charlie to a candy shop. There was a section with sugar animals, and Gideon asked which Charlie would like to have. Pointing at the bright yellow bird with an orange beak, Charlie said "Fffuck." Molly nearly fainted.

Arthur thought it was a fluke, just a coincidence that the twins had been been there for his eldest sons' first words. That was, until the warm July evening when the twins were over for dinner. Arthur and Molly had just moved into the Burrow that spring, and the boys loved playing outside in the yard. Fabian and Gideon were egging Bill and Charlie into a broomstick race instead of setting the table. Arthur was "supervising," or, sitting at the table with Percy in his lap. The youngest Weasley boy observed the mayhem for a few moments before saying, "No." The four roughhousers turned round to face Percy, silence falling until Arthur started laughing and called for his wife. Percy's scolding expression was eerily similar to his mother's when she emerged from the house a minute later, only spurring Gideon and Fabian to join in on the laughter.

Fred and George took after their uncles in more than name. They had Molly in fits, with all the stunts they pulled, like the time they turned Percy's hair blue. But the masterpiece came on their first birthday. Gideon and Fabian were at the Burrow for the party, which was relatively quiet until it time for cake. Molly brought the frosting-covered square over to the table, and Gideon and Fabian were amicably squabbling over who would get the first piece. They only half registered when George went "Ka," not realising it was warning. As it was, Molly, Arthur, Gideon, and Fabian were covered in icing when the cake exploded, all staring gap-mouthed at the twins. Fred's enthusiastic "Boom" resonated in the following silence, until the four adults started laughing, as icing dripped from the ceiling. Gideon said it had to be the best birthday the twins would ever have.

Fabian and Gideon were even there on the lazy Saturday afternoon when Charlie asked his mum where they lived. It was Arthur who replied "Ottery St. Catchpole, Charlie," from behind his newspaper, happy to be home for the weekend. Fabian had been feeding Ron lunch, and it was he who exclaimed when Ron echoed "Otter." Of course, it would be 17 years before the full significance was even hinted at, when Hermione Granger snogged Ronald Weasley, and a pile of basilisk fangs fell the floor. It would be many more years before Rose was reading a National Geographic and reporting interesting facts, like "Mum, did you know that Jack Russel terriers chase otters?" and her parents would exchange a slightly surprised glance. Telling the story to Molly one evening, the tale of Ron's first word would come out, and Hermione would kiss her husband, suddenly believing just a bit more in fate.

It was only for Ginny that the twins weren't present, and by that time they'd faced Dolohov. Molly had returned from the memorial, and was telling her daughter stories about the stunts Fabian and Gideon had pulled at Hogwarts. Noticing the tears in Molly's eyes, Ginny quietly said "Mama," which only made Molly cry harder - perhaps her stupid brothers were there after all. In spirit, at least.


End file.
